


Time

by ExplodedPen



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodedPen/pseuds/ExplodedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night time contemplation of time and the temporal cold war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Lying here, listening to Malcolm breathe slowly and watching him sleep, I find myself contemplating time.

I know about the Temporal Cold War, Jon told me...it kinda scares me.

For all I know, yesterday I could've been a different gender, on a different ship, in a different place, surrounded by different people. So much can change without us even realising. This war Daniels is fighting is beyond our comprehension, we have no idea how many have been lost, how many lives have been changeddue to the actions of Temporal Agents. We have no idea if the lives we live today are different from the lives we were living yesterday.

And as I stare at the man sleeping beside me, I'm suddenly terrified that when I wake tomorrow none of this will have happened, a Temporal Agent will have changed the timeline and Malcolm will perhaps be Madeleine or maybe I'll be Charlotte. Perhaps when I wake tomorrow Malcolm won't be here, perhaps he will have died when the mine pinned him to the ship, or perhaps he never will have existed at all.

I don't want to sleep in case he's gone when I wake, but I know time will change whether I sleep or not.

Somewhere in the future, people are fighting over time and countless billions are paying the price.

I kiss Malcolm like I've never kissed him before, he stirs and smiles before pulling me close.

I close my eyes and wait for time to change.


End file.
